Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: This is a novelization of the game. A highlander is summoned to Etria and has to work together with a bunch of strangers to solve the mysteries of the earthquakes. Characters: Highlander, Arthur, Frederica, Raquna, and Simon.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Wild Imagination 7: I know that my writing's not the best this chapter, but if I keep putting it off, I'll never upload it.**

 **Note #1: This is a novelization of the Story Mode of EOU.**

 **Note #2: This is done from 1st person POV (Point of View).**

 **Note #3: I'll try to keep the chapters to about 700-1000 words.**

 **Note #4: This will be the only chapter with Author's notes and Disclaimer. They apply for the whole story.**

 **Note #5: I am going to try to have a sidefic to this in a couple months.**

 **Legend: Bold and Underlined = Location**

 **Bold = Emphasis**

"Quotations" = Talking

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Atlus owns it. I am simply waiting for the 3rd Untold._**

* * *

 **Entry**

After a long journey, I walk onto a bridge. A caravan thunders past on my right.

"Hey!" I look towards the yell, a female Landsknecht, is waving to me, "Pedestrians this way!"

A male Protector greets me as I walk over. "Another explorer, eh?"

"Anyone coming to Etria these days is bound to be one." The female Landsknecht states.

"That's a big change from the last town." The male Protector adds.

"Yeah! It's an explorer's paradise!" A female Survivalist turns around and intersects, "That's Etria for you."

 **Flashback**

Atop a cliff overlooking a small village of cottages, I am seated across from an elder with a beard. There is a fire in-between us with a sword tip-down in the center.

"We've received a request from the town called Etria. It seems that they require a Highlander's aid. This will be a dangerous mission." I look up at the elder's words. "But I believe you can do it. You are bound to the Far East, to Etria." The bearded man then looks into the setting sun. "Show them a **Highlander's justice**." The elder finishes.

 **Entrance**

"Hey! It's your turn!" The Guard on my right yells, and I look up with a start.

"Keep moving." The other Guard says to the female Landsknecht.

"See ya!" The Landsknecht waves at the me, then enters the town.

"Are you an explorer too?" The Guard on the left side asks.

I hand a scroll to the Guard and watch him unravel it.

"Oh! Invited by the Radha, eh?" The Guard says in awe. He rolls up the scroll and hands it back. "Welcome, Highlander. May you enjoy your time in Etria."

 **Radha Hall**

"It's good to see that you made the hard journey, Highlander." A man with orange hair and square glasses introduces himself. "I am the Radha councilman who summoned you to Etria."

 _So, he's the one who sent that message._

"I have heard the rumours that you are of a clan that seeks true justice, and honors their word over all things." The Radha councilman continues.

 _Of course. That is obvious._

"Now then, I wish I could get to the point of why I sent for you, but I must first see if you are capable of this task."

 _Oh no. This is going to be a long speech, isn't it._

The councilman explains, "We are dealing with highly-classified information, so I must determine if a Highlander is as skilled as rumours say."

 _They aren't just rumours, you know._ The Highlander suppresses a sigh. _Seriously! Just get to the point already!_

"I shall give you a mission that all adventurers must complete in order to receive our official recognition."

 _Finally!_ I think and come back to attention at these words. _Wow. That really_ ** _was_** _a long speech._

 **Adventurer's Initiation**

"The first task I put to you is to draw a map of the Labyrinth." The councilman explains. "Cartography is a necessary skill for those you would venture into the forest. You must master it."

"Understood." I reply. _Really? This is a necessary skill? Oh, well. Whatever gets me closer to whatever mission I actually came here for._

"I am mindful that the hazards are great for one traveling alone. The Radha has prepared companions for you."

 _And now I have to travel with people I don't know._

"I'm Ren, a ronin. This here's my hexer partner Tlachtga. Nice meeting you, Highlander."

"I look forward to our partnership."

"Indeed... May it be fruitful..." Ren says.

"So. We've told you our names... What's yours?" Ren asks.

"Jiro."

"Jiro, hm? I'll remember that." Ren says. "Well then, sounds like we'll be traveling together."

"Okay, let's go." Ren insists, "So let's go on into the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and take on that first mission, hm?"

"We're all counting on you." The Radha Councilman states.

"May fortune smile upon you."

 **Town**

"Are you ready?" Tlachtga asks.

"Etria's known for its hospitality... you'll find the facilities very useful during your time here..." Tlachtga says. "The shop has necessary equipment... You can learn things at the pub... and the inn is a good place to rest."

"When you're ready to set out, you can enter the forest from the outskirts of town..." Tlachtga finishes.


End file.
